Fleur de Fantaisie
by Myrielle
Summary: Convinced that Yi Jeong sees her as a substitute, Ga Eul vows to give up on him. However, he isn't about to let her go. During a game of Truth or Dare, Ga Eul chooses an alternative option: a promise. To her dismay,she has to fulfil five of his fantasies.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Convinced that Yi Jeong merely sees her as a substitute, Ga Eul vows to give up on him. However, Yi Jeong is not about to let her go without a fight. During a game of Truth or Dare, Ga Eul chooses an alternative option: a promise. To her dismay, she has to agree to fulfil five of Yi Jeong's fantasies.

Fleur de Fantaisie

prologue

She stands on the top of a low building, hoping and praying, wishing that this is it, that one of those darkened billboards is the elusive needle in the haystack that she has been hunting for. The sky changes, the sun shows its face. And in the moments that follow, there is light and she sees those magical words, words that she has whispered in her secret heart before.

_I love you, Yi Jeong._

The exhaustion of those endless nights of searching is still there in her bones, the fatigue does not melt away magically. But the key to moving his hands again has been found. He needs to face loss and not run away from it. She'll take him back in time, to the place he missed. Hopefully, it will not be in vain.

………………

He sits in darkness, wrapped in silence, hovering between the past and the present, and the possible future. He remembers a young woman handing him a present, a puzzle with words whose meaning he had never been able to unlock until it was too late. The wind had come and gone, slipped through his fingers, as though it never had been.

He remembers a young woman, a firm touch, a fierce determined voice. "I'm going to make your hands move again," she declares and as much as he wants to tell her to give up, he can't. Because she might be right; she could be the one to breathe life into him once more.

And the silence is broken by the sound of running footsteps. Even before he sees her face, he knows in his secret heart that it is her. She comes to him again and he is not alone anymore. She stumbles in, pale and worn and unsteady on her feet, but smiling. It is instinct to go to her, to pull her against him, into his arms and make sure that she doesn't fall.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, I've found it."

He feels somewhat perplexed. But he knows what she means. She thinks she has found the key to ensuring he will not give up. He just wonders what it is that she wants to show him.

…………………

The drive is a tense and short one. Her eyes flutter shut every now and then, and he knows that she is fighting extreme tiredness. Her lips are cracked. He wonders how many nights she has spent awake, searching for a way to help him. Why does she even care for him? He has given nothing, perhaps because he has nothing to give and she has given everything, all that she knows how to give.

He follows her quickly, perhaps affected by the sense of urgency that she is exuding. She presses the lift button impatiently, her eyes always on her watch. To his surprise, she leads him to the rooftop.

"Here, come with me." She tugs on his hand, leading him closer to the edge. She moves him gently into position. Again she looks at her watch. The sky lightens, he wonders what exactly she is up to. Deftly she steps behind him and to his surprise she places her hands over his eyes. It is not surprising though, that he stands still and lets her. This is a woman whom he trusts.

The warmth on his face is from her hands. Then there is light all around as she removes them. He blinks, eyes narrowed against the sudden brightness. And all the breath disappears from his body. He knows what she has done for him.

_I love you, Yi Jeong. _

One lifetime, one chance. Somewhere near him, he can hear her speaking, but it is merely a familiar sound, it hardly registers. It is hard to think. He imagines Eun Jae waiting here alone for a chance that will never come. He remembers himself lying in bed, next to one of those women from the previous night, wondering where the other had gone. Unknown to him, all too clear to her, their lifetime had disappeared.

His knees buckle and he falls to the ground. His chest hurts and he presses a hand against it. For the moment he has no pride left, there is too much regret, so much pain. Time rolls back and he is submerged in the past. Chance after chance, moment after moment. He has no choice but to release them now, to let go of what cannot be held onto, because he had wasted it all by running away.

He curses, he cries. He begs for another chance. And then he screams because he knows he is asking for the impossible.

And all this time, he is aware, marginally, but still aware, that she is there with him. He senses her tears. She is standing perfectly still. She won't leave.

……………..

She knows he is somewhere far away. Her voice cannot reach him now. And so she lets him be, she has done enough.

He drops to his knees. She looks down at him, strangling the urge to touch him, to comfort him. He is not hers to comfort, not now.

"Fool. You knew I was such a fool, the world's greatest fool. How could you make it so hard? Once more, just once more. Give me another chance."

His words fall on her like invisible blows. And like another woman standing there three years before, she silently cries. She lifts her head and blinks hard to trap the tears. The wind whips her hair across her face. It is a slap, a reality check.

She has her answer. He has always been in love. He would go back to Eun Jae in a heartbeat if he could. Still, she cannot leave him. Not like this. She will wait quietly until he is ready. And then she will have to begin her own journey into the future. By leaving him behind.

………………

In the days that follow, she suffers one near fatal moment of weakness. Call it a fantasy, an indulgence, a small taste of what might have been that leaves her hungering for more even as she curses herself for a fool.

She remembers it all too clearly.

She stumbles backwards. He grabs her. Their eyes meet. She knows she needs to extricate herself fast before it is too late. But he weaves his magic and she is lost in him. Words are exchanged, spoken and unspoken. He leans down and like a willing victim, she closes her eyes. And fate intervenes yet again, separating them once more.

…………….

One chance, one lifetime.

Second chances.

He looks at the young woman seated before him, her hands nervously clasped around her unwrapped food. He needs to seize his courage before it deserts him.

"Ga Eul yang, isn't it time that we talked about us?"

She looks afraid and for a moment, so is he. But he presses on.

……………

The stairs lead down and for a moment, he wonders where this will bring them. He tells himself there will be no more running this time. He is sure that she will be there, she always has been. He thinks of happy endings.

"Ga Eul yang—"

"Let me go first."

Suddenly he knows somehow that she too, is slipping through his fingers. It is written all over her face. And so he stands there as her words fall on him like invisible blows. He wants to shake her, to tell her to shut up, to say it isn't true.

Instead he stands there with a blank look on his face as she turns and walks away. The sound of her boots echoing as she fades into the distance. He is paralysed. He does nothing. If he moves, everything will fall apart.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Convinced that Yi Jeong merely sees her as a substitute, Ga Eul vows to give up on him. However, Yi Jeong is not about to let her go without a fight. During a game of Truth or Dare, Ga Eul chooses an alternative option: a promise. To her dismay, she has to agree to fulfil five of Yi Jeong's fantasies.

Fleur de Fantaisie

I.

She hears nothing from him for days. He calls, once. She watches the phone as it rings, she watches until it falls silent. And then she cries. Every night she wipes tears away and tells herself to be strong. They are not meant to be, he is deceiving himself and she would be too if she accepts him.

Surely she has more pride than to be someone's substitute. He is nursing a broken heart, he will come to his senses sooner or later. She has to be the strong one now, for both their sakes.

And so it is a rude shock when she sees his car waiting on the opposite side of the road facing her school. Ga Eul hides behind a pillar, hoping he has not noticed her mad dash for cover. She bites her lip and wonders what it is that has brought him to her. Minutes pass. His car remains there. Obviously he is waiting for her. Luckily, she knows another way out of school. She would rather climb over the back gate in her uniform than meet him. If she does, she might lose her resolve and fall apart.

…………..

He waits patiently in the car, wondering how long she is going to remain hiding behind the pillar. He hopes she realises that a mad dash in broad daylight is terribly easy to spot. Plus, he can see her making the occasional peek. He would call her to tell her, except that he knows it would be a futile attempt.

He has thought long and hard, has picked up the pieces of his shattered pride. It is still fragile, but it is for the sake of his heart that he persists. He misses her terribly, and Yi Jeong knows that he cannot, he will not let her withdraw from his life. He needs her, whether he is ready for her or not. He wants her to wait for him. It is selfish perhaps. But he intends to fully show her that her faith in him is not wasted.

All that remains is to get her to meet him face to face so that he can tell her.

Minutes pass. His car remains there. Eventually, he comes to the conclusion that she has slipped out via another exit. And his annoyance rises. It is the first time that he has ever waited for a girl. It is a first for him to wait while experiencing such nervousness and anxiety. It is also a first time that a girl has gone out of her way to avoid him.

As he drives off, his lips are pressed in a thin line. He tells himself that she has a lot to learn if she thinks this is going to work.

……………...

Waiting for her after work turns out to be even less of a successful attempt. He makes the mistake of arriving early. His second mistake involves parking his car in clear view of all in the porridge shop. Ga Eul does not react. However, he doubts it is a coincidence when Ji Hoo pulls up in his chauffeured white SUV. As he expects, Jan Di and Ga Eul both hop into the vehicle with lightning speed. All he can do is imagine how he wants to wring her lovely neck and punish her for making him wait like an idiot.

What makes it even worse is that Ji Hoo sends him a message, chiding him for his ineffective and less than competent effort to get Ga Eul to meet him.

And so he sends her a message. It is simple and no more than one plain sentence. He tells her that they will meet. And when they do, she will have to answer his questions.

After that, he plans.

……………

Her heart skips more than a beat when he enters the shop. Looks like all gloves are off, he seems to be going for a more direct approach. Thank goodness for Jan Di and Woo Bin. Their presence should ward off any awkward confrontations with him.

That small relief vanishes the moment she hears Woo Bin's news. Yes, she is happy for Jan Di of course. She does not expect her best friend to remain in the shop to shield her from Yi Jeong. She also does not expect his best friend to stay in the shop and get in the way of Yi Jeong's plans, and Woo Bin promptly proves her right by taking his leave to send Jan Di to Jun Pyo's house.

She turns around, half hoping that Yi Jeong will leave. No such luck is to be had. He continues to sit there, smiling up at her, looking both smug and adorable. She wants to kick him out of the shop and lock the door. She wants to kiss him until they are both dizzy from the lack of air. Most of all, she is angry with herself for still thinking that they are a possibility. "Sunbae, aren't you leaving too?"

"I'm here to see you Ga Eul yang."

She tells him she thinks it is not a good idea. She is busy, she needs to man the shop. She is working. He tells her that they can speak here, that he will pay an entire day's earnings if it will mean that she can close the shop early. He needs to speak with her. Now.

And as with most things, he gets his way. He brings her to a kiln, he comes here to think sometimes, to have some peace and quiet. Maybe she will remember that one must endure the heat to have a strong heart, to find out what truly belongs to you. Maybe she will get back her courage.

So he gathers his and asks her why she has been avoiding him.

Her answer is unexpected. Both because of what she says and because of the wave of anger that comes over him.

"I'm not a substitute for Eun Jae. You're still in love with her, yet you tried to kiss me. The two of us, it's a bad idea."

She has made up her mind and nothing he says changes it. She is firm and patient, maddeningly so. She thinks she's right and she shows it with her gentle answers. He on the other hand, is becoming increasingly panicked and upset. It puts him in a bad light and at a disadvantage; he cannot think properly for his thoughts are all jumbled up while she is becomes increasingly sure that his lack of composure means she is right.

"I'm not in love with Eun Jae," he repeats shortly, an edge to his voice that they both cannot miss.

"You asked for a second chance with her. What else can that mean?"

He does not know how to answer that. "It was regret for chances that I had squandered. At that time I thought I had missed my only chance in this lifetime."

"And suddenly now you realise you have a chance with me?" There is a cynicism to her voice that they both cannot miss.

"Yes."

"That's what is known as a rebound sunbae."

"I've always liked you Ga Eul yang."

There is silence. The crackling of the fire as it consumes the wood is almost too loud. And then she sighs, her shoulders slump. Even though he has bared his heart to her, he has lost this round.

"I don't believe you. I believe that you believe this. But it's not true. And one day you'll wake up and you'll thank me for today."

"That's not fair. You can't assume that I don't know my own mind. You're afraid of getting hurt."

He says it like an accusation and in spite of her decision to be calm and composed, she bristles. "Is that supposed to make me feel guilty? You are not the best person to be telling that to me."

She's just called him a hypocrite. As angry as he is, he does not want to walk away. How can she not see that his feelings are genuine? "I think I deserve that," he says quietly. "But I should know a thing or two about running away because of fear. I ought to be able to recognise the signs."

She cannot think of anything to say to that and they arrive at what she believes is called an impasse.

"Give us a chance," he says, hoping to change her mind. "If this is not meant to be, we'll both know for sure."

It sounds like a sensible solution. The only problem is that she cannot afford to take that risk. She has already lost her heart to him. If things do not work out, she might not be able to ever get it back.

"No. I'm sorry sunbae. I just can't do this anymore. I meant it when I said I'm done waiting for you."

She thinks that he is going to give up, that silence means he agrees with her. She is relieved yet disappointed. He drives her back to the shop without a word. She is in the process of closing the door when he stuns her with an abruptly spoken statement.

"This is not over."

She stops, unsure if he intends for her to respond. "What?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

There is a dark, determined glint in those eyes that causes her to hurriedly slam the door shut and scoot into the sanctuary of the shop. Behind her, the roar of his sports car indicates that he has left. Good. She can breathe again.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Convinced that Yi Jeong merely sees her as a substitute, Ga Eul vows to give up on him. However, Yi Jeong is not about to let her go without a fight. During a game of Truth or Dare, Ga Eul chooses an alternative option: a promise. To her dismay, she has to agree to fulfil five of Yi Jeong's fantasies.

Fleur de Fantaisie

II.

I look around the table and for the first time that evening, feel at peace. Dinner is drawing to a close; the guys are having a glass of wine, while Jan Di and I are having mocktails because we don't hold our liquor well. Jun Pyo mentions something about Jan Di ruining his expensive suit and there are laughs all around. Naturally, my best friend has to retaliate with a kick under the table that leaves Jun Pyo gasping for air. It is a strange kind of love but something tells me that the separation will not dim their affections for each other.

Thinking about happy couples makes me slightly depressed. I'm always reminded of Yi Jeong; actually, everything around me seems to be conspiring to keep him in my thoughts. When the weather is good, I think about all the things I would like to do with him today: teach him how to ride a bicycle (Woo Bin let slip that Yi Jeong is hopeless at this), go to the market and pick out fresh flowers, watch him work (yes, he is mesmerising to watch, especially with that navy blue apron on)… Well, the point is, it's pretty much the way I anticipated getting over him would be: very difficult. But I'm determined to do so. I want a happy ending but I'm not getting it by letting him pretend I'm someone else. After all that we've been through, it's hard to believe that he's not my soulmate. So I need to stop thinking that I am his—

"Hey, who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Woo Bin's suggestion draws my attention and like everyone else, I happily agree to it. The last time we played this was at Jan Di's rented apartment and in spite of some tense moments, it had been largely fun. The only people missing are Jae Kyung, who is back in the US to learn how to manage her father's empire, and also Yi Jeong, whom I am glad is not here. It's been almost two weeks since I last saw him and I can still recall the way he looked as he stared at me. There was a gleam in his eye that I didn't like and he looked different, not like the usual gentle Yi Jeong that I know. I wouldn't put it past him to ask me uncomfortable questions. So it's just as well that he's not here.

Woo Bin empties the rest of a bottle into a couple of wine glasses and places it on the table. He is about to give it a spin when I hear the sound of footsteps coming towards us. My heart jumps into my mouth and I cannot look up. I have a bad feeling about this. Across the table, Jan Di catches my eye and she looks as alarmed as I am too. "I thought you said he wasn't coming!" she hisses at Jun Pyo but it's so loud she might as well have screamed at him.

"He said he had an exhibition to attend!" Jun Pyo growls back, as he attempts to ward off Jan Di's blows to his arm.

"You could have made sure that he wasn't lying." Jan Di gets in a final blow before shooting me an apologetic look. She was the one who persuaded me to come and guaranteed Yi Jeong's absence.

I shake my head at her, telling her that it's alright. No point scolding Jun Pyo or beating him to a pulp now; it's fair too late for recriminations.

"Yo, my bro! I thought you weren't coming."

I can't quite hear the rest of their greetings. My heart's beating so loudly that it has drowned out all other sounds. It's a good thing that I'm sitting down too; my knees have gone weak. I always knew that Yi Jeong was bad for me.

"What about the exhibition?" Ji Hoo asks.

"I had a look around and bought a painting or two. But I realised that since this is Jun Pyo's farewell dinner, it would be rude of me not to come. Besides, I might have more fun here. Hello, Ga Eul yang."

There's no choice but to look at him now. Swallowing hard, I try to focus on his shoulder so that I don't have to meet his eyes. He's staring at me so intensely that I feel almost naked. Good thing I have Ji Hoo beside me.

"Here, have a seat."

I resist the urge to yank Ji Hoo back down onto his chair. Instead, I twist the dinner napkin on my lap into knots, imagining that it's Ji Hoo's neck. There's an empty seat next to Woo Bin so why did he have offer his seat to Yi Jeong?

………………..

So far, everything is going according to plan. I'll update Jun Pyo later tonight and apologise for lying to him. Well, technically, I did not lie to him. I went to the exhibition, I walked around once to look at the art and I bought two paintings. And then I came straight over and true to his word, Woo Bin had been about to start the Truth or Dare game.

Ji Hoo helps me out by offering his seat to me. Geum Jan Di looks like she's about to explode and Ga Eul turns a shade whiter. I would feel sorry for her, but since she has cost me countless sleepless nights and more anxiety that I can ever recall a girl causing me, I'm not.

I glance down and notice what she's doing to the napkin. Slipping an arm over the back of the chair, I lean forward and whisper very softly in her ear that people usually attempt origami with paper, not cloth. She stops immediately and glares at me before turning away. But her cheeks are a soft shade of pink and I know that she's not as immune to be as she's pretending to be. Good. I'm going to show my stubborn little Ga Eul yang that she belongs to me and that I'm not taking no for an answer.

"Okay, before we start the game, we need to establish what the penalty for not answering a question is. Shall we use the same stakes as before?" Woo Bin asks.

I don't want to kiss Ga Eul on the forehead or cheek. I want a real kiss, the kind I've been dreaming about and which has interrupted what little sleep I've been able to get.

"Must it be a kiss? Can't we do something else? I mean, surely Yi Jeong sunbae doesn't want to be kissed by Ji Hoo sunbae one more time." Jan Di slides this in smoothly. Clever girl, trying to protect her best friend from me. Fortunately, I've got Ji Hoo and Woo Bin on my side.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to kissing Yi Jeong again either. Jan Di's right; why don't we let the person whose question is refused decide? That will raise the stakes and make it more exciting."

"Ah? That's not what I meant—"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Woo Bin cuts in, grinning from ear to ear. Beside me, Ga Eul starts folding origami with the napkin again. I think she has pretty much figured out what I have in mind when it comes to my turn to ask questions.

"How about just going back to a kiss on the cheek? That's not so bad," she mutters.

"Why don't we take a vote? All in favour of Ji Hoo's suggestion, hands up." As I expect, all four of us guys raise our hands.

"Gu Jun Pyo!"

"Yah, you think I want a penalty where you get kissed by someone else? No thanks," Jun Pyo shushes Jan Di and I bite back a laugh. Sometimes, my friend is so predictable.

Woo Bin spins the bottle and we all watch it as it revolves. It ends up pointing at Jun Pyo, to my slight disappointment. Naturally he ends up asking Geum Jan Di if she will wait for him to return from America. She hems and haws but eventually mumbles a very soft yes which earns her a hug from Jun Pyo. I never thought I would see the day when I feel jealous of Jun Pyo.

Jan Di directs her question at Ga Eul yang. "Ga Eul ah, err…Ah, yes, I have it. Which do you prefer, dogs or men?"

Again, as I expect, the three of us groan while Ji Hoo merely smiles and looks amused.

Like I don't know the answer that is coming, I think to myself. Ga Eul of course, says she prefers dogs. They are loyal, trainable and love their owners sincerely. Wait a minute, is she insinuating something here? That was an obvious dig at me for regarding her as a substitute, or at least that's what she thinks. I stare at her profile but she refuses to even look my way.

Ga Eul asks Jan Di a question but I'm not really paying attention. I know how this is going to go and so do Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. Jan Di is going to ask her next question to Jun Pyo, if only to prolong the inevitability of my asking Ga Eul a question. I only sit up once Jun Pyo is done answering Jan Di. He'd better direct his question to either one of the three of us. If not, he's dead meat.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, or rather between his girlfriend and me, Jun Pyo settles for asking Ji Hoo a question. Surprisingly, he asks if Ji Hoo will look out for Jan Di at university and help her with her studies. It's silly of Jun Pyo to ask that; we all know Ji Hoo will do it anyway. But I guess he just wants to hear it out loud, if only to reassure himself.

"Yi Jeong ah," Ji Hoo says and I can see that Ga Eul has moved on from origami to simply trying to shred the napkin as unobtrusively as possible. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Next to me, I hear her inhale sharply. All around, there's silence and it feels more than a bit strange. I didn't plan for Ji Hoo to ask that question; I only instructed him and Woo Bin to direct their questions to me so that I could get Ga Eul yang to answer mine.

"I do." My heart is beating a little faster and I feel nervous. The words feel strange coming from my mouth and this is as close to a public confession as it gets. But desperate times call for desperate measures. "And now that she's appeared, I will never let her go. If I lose someone like her, I'll regret it forever."

Jun Pyo and Jan Di are staring at me like I've grown two heads but I don't care. I've only got eyes for one person and right now, she looks like she would rather be anywhere else but here. And finally, I get to say the words I've been waiting for the entire game.

"Ga Eul yang, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you. And since you have made it so very difficult for me to get in touch with you, I might as well ask you now. Do you—"

"No."

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"What I mean is, I don't want to answer your question."

And she's taken the bait ladies and gentleman. Inwardly, I want to crow in triumph. Outwardly, I'm coolly indignant.

"That's a little insulting but it's your prerogative. I get to choose the penalty?" I turn to Woo Bin who confirms this with a nod.

"Very well then. Ga Eul yang, I want a kiss."

She looks somewhat relieved and I do feel a little sorry for her now. "Not on the cheek or forehead. I want a real kiss. A French kiss."

And I sit there smugly, watching as her sweet mouth drops open in shock while in the background, Woo Bin is chuckling as Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo struggle to keep Jan Di from launching her spinning kick at me.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Convinced that Yi Jeong merely sees her as a substitute, Ga Eul vows to give up on him. However, Yi Jeong is not about to let her go without a fight. During a game of Truth or Dare, Ga Eul chooses an alternative option: a promise. To her dismay, she has to agree to fulfil five of Yi Jeong's fantasies.

Fleur de Fantaisie

III.

I can't help it; I just sit there with my mouth open, staring at him like a complete idiot. Woo Bin is laughing and somewhere from the corner of my eye, I can see Jan Di scuffling with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. But none of that matters because right now, all I feel is trapped.

"You want a what?"

"A French kiss. You know, open mouths, tongue and all."

No, I don't know actually and I cannot believe he is speaking to me like this! My face feels like it is on fire and I know it's completely red. But that shameless So Yi Jeong is sitting there looking like the cat that has eaten all the cream, or is about to at any rate. "You really want that? Are you serious?"

"Come over here and I'll show you how serious I am." He pats his knee and smiles at me. And although I know he's absolutely shameless and probably immoral, my heartbeat quickens and I feel a little breathless. Argh, I feel shameless because he can still affect me like that even though he's putting me in an extremely tight spot now. What is wrong with me? I sure know how to pick them.

"Mmm. I don't feel comfortable with the idea of ….kissing. How about I answer that question?" I ask hopefully only to have Woo Bin shoot down that suggestion.

"No go Ga Eul yang. You refused the question, you gotta do the dare."

"Couldn't we make an exception this time?" Jan Di's question sounds more like a demand. She's given up trying to wrestle out of the firm grip that Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo have her in and is now seated on her chair with both of them by her side.

"Rules are rules," says Woo Bin with an almost saintly look on his face. The best part is I know that F4 have probably broken every single school rule that existed and it's a bit hard to swallow that, coming from him.

"Is this your first kiss?" Yi Jeong asks me and my blush proceeds to creep up to the roots of my hair.

"I'm not going to forgive you for this," I mutter. I have no idea what to do. He mentioned tongues. That sounds intriguing and somewhat gross at the same time.

"Well, if Ga Eul is really that resistant to the idea of a kiss, there are several other options actually."

Yi Jeong glares daggers at Ji Hoo while Jan Di and I gaze at him with gratitude. I might wriggle my way out of this one yet. I'm not sure what other options he means but anything is better than this.

"Er, yes there are but we never discussed including them," Woo Bin stutters, looking unsure of himself for once.

"I'll take those options. I do not want to kiss Yi Jeong sunbae," I say firmly. Since my nose is not growing longer, no one will know I'm lying anyway.

"In that case, you have three other options," Ji Hoo says calmly. Oh goody, I'm sure I can find one that I like. "First, there is the double-dare. This means that you'll have to perform the dare and so does the person who proposed it."

"Ji Hoo ah, you are a true friend indeed," Yi Jeong drawls as he flashes me a charming smug smile.

"The second option is a torture option."

My eyes widen, as does everyone else's. "T-torture?" I squeak.

"It means that you'll have to do something very embarrassing or painful," Ji Hoo explains matter-of-factly, as though he hadn't just mentioned something that bordered on perverse.

Before Jan Di can say anything, Yi Jeong cuts in with a curt refusal of such an option. Relief floods me although to be honest, I fully expected him to say that. Yi Jeong may be a Casanova and a royal pain right now, but he is decent, in his own way. That's probably why he stopped his car that day, spoke to me and turned my world upside down with his knight in shining armour act.

"That leaves you with the last option: a promise. It's a little bit like a dare, except that this time, you'll have to promise to fulfil it. Since Yi Jeong asked you for a kiss as part of the dare and you refused, he can't ask for a kiss again."

That last part settles it for me. I don't feel entirely easy actually, but the promise seems to be the lesser of all the evils offered. Yi Jeong's face is an unreadable mask; I think he's upset with Ji Hoo for rescuing me. "Okay, I'll take the promise option then," I finally say. At least Yi Jeong can't make outrageous demands like French kisses anymore. How bad can it be?

…………………

When Ji Hoo mentions the other options that Ga Eul yang can take, I want to get up and do some bodily harm to him. What kind of best friend is he? And he's not following the plan!

It's not until he mentions the promise that I realise what a genius Ji Hoo is. He would have known beforehand that Ga Eul would never do the double-dare and neither would I have allowed the torture option (not under these circumstances anyway and not that kind of torture either). That leaves her with the last option of a promise. That last part about my not demanding anymore kisses is merely to sweeten the bait so that she'll swallow the whole thing: hook, line and sinker.

"Okay, I'll take the promise option then," Ga Eul finally says, putting an end to the tension I'm feeling. Actually, the double-dare option is not too bad either. But seriously, who wants to settle for a consolation prize when there's a real shot at having the trophy? All the things I can do with a promise. Chu Ga Eul has no idea what she's in for.

"Ga Eul ah, you sure about this?"

Jan Di doesn't trust me here and she's right. But fortunately for me, Ga Eul yang nods and reaffirms her decision to go through with the promise. I suspect part of the reason is because she trusts me to some extent. I feel a slight pang of guilt but brush it aside. It's not as though I'm going to ask her to do anything indecent, unless she wanted to of course, in which case I'd be the last person to protest and the first to sign up.

"Well, since you've made up your mind, let's go discuss it then." I stand up and look down at her. She's staring up at me, eyes slightly narrowed and I can practically see her brain working as she tries to figure out what I'm up to. She's beginning to regret her decision, that much is clear.

"Why can't we discuss it in front of everyone?" she asks sharply.

"Just come with me." Before she can protest, I reach down, grab her by her wrist and pull her along with me as we exit the dining hall. As expected, Geum Jan Di raises hell but Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo are there to restrain her. Friends, what would I do without them?

"Yah, So Yi Jeong! Unhand me this instant. You let go now!" Ga Eul tries to tug her hand free but I'm setting a deliberately fast pace so that she has to worry about keeping her balance and has less time to try prying her hand from my grip.

I finally spy what I've been looking for. "This will do nicely." And with that, I pull her into the dark room and close the door. The moment I let her go, she scampers off and once my eyes adjust to the lack of light, I see her standing at the furthest end of the room.

There's a small lamp on a side table nearby and I switch that on, more for her sake than mine. The light is a nice romantic golden orange, perfect for what I have in mind. I try an experimental step in her direction and she skitters away further along the wall. "And just where do you think you are going?"

She glares at me. "As far away from you as I possibly can," comes the tart reply.

"You don't actually think I'm going to hurt you, do you?" I ask as I advance slowly towards her.

To my relief, she shakes her head. "No, I don't. But I don't trust you about this promise option either." She bumps into the next wall and realises she's backed herself into a corner. Before she can escape, yours truly is there to make sure she remains where she is.

Placing an arm on either side of her, I lean down and blow softly on her neck. She shivers and I can see goose bumps on her smooth creamy skin. "Sunbae…"

"Now, about that kiss…"

"You can't have any kisses," Ga Eul says stubbornly, although her voice sounds a little huskier than usual. "The rules of the game say so."

"That's a pity. I've spent a lot of time thinking about us, and some of those thoughts include kisses." Now there's an understatement but I can't tell her exactly what's on my mind. Not now at any rate.

She turns bright red again and I find that absolutely adorable. "But since I can't do anything about those kisses, I've decided to do something other than just thinking about us. I'd like some of those thoughts to become a reality."

Her eyes widen and impossibly, become even larger. "Sunbae, what do you mean?"

Her breathing is becoming more rapid now and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I am a man after all and we are alone in a small room. Plus, in spite of that little lie she told just now, I know she wants me to kiss her. "This is the promise you'll keep Ga Eul yang. Over the course of the next few weeks, you are going to fulfil five of my fantasies."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Convinced that Yi Jeong merely sees her as a substitute, Ga Eul vows to give up on him. However, Yi Jeong is not about to let her go without a fight. During a game of Truth or Dare, Ga Eul chooses an alternative option: a promise. To her dismay, she has to agree to fulfil five of Yi Jeong's fantasies.

Fleur de Fantaisie

IV.

As I am busy trying not to trip on my own feet and attempting to pry Yi Jeong's fingers from around my wrist, I don't see the dark room that he is taking me to until it is too late.

"Wait, sunbae—" A fat lot of good that does me as I am unceremoniously pulled in and the door is shut. My pulse doubles and thankfully, he releases me and I make a dash to the furthest end of the room. I've got excellent night vision and for a moment, as I watch him standing there, I feel a small flicker of hope. Maybe Yi Jeong is hopelessly night blind and I can lure him to the centre of the room before making a break for it.

He proceeds to crush this small hope by making his way over to a small side table and switching on a small lamp. A soft romantic orange glow suffuses the room and I gulp. This is not good, this combination of a small room, soft lighting, Yi Jeong and I alone. I need to be strong. I need to imagine that every time Yi Jeong looks at me, he really is seeing Eun Jae. Ouch, that hurt more than I thought it would. Still, it's an unpleasant but necessary evil.

Yi Jeong takes one step in my direction and I jump, sliding away along the length of the wall. I know he's not going to hurt me; he's too decent a man and a good friend to do anything like that. But the idea of him kissing me will not go away and a small voice is telling me that if he kisses me, I'm a lost cause.

"You don't actually think I'm going to hurt you, do you?"

Warily, I shake my head while watching him advance towards me. "No, I don't. But I don't trust you about this promise option either." Especially not when you are smiling at me with that killer lopsided grin that makes my heart do somersaults a gymnast would be proud of. Of course, I keep that part to myself. I'm not about to add fuel to Yi Jeong's fire.

Unfortunately for me, I fail to mind my surroundings and bump into a wall. Oh dear, not good Chu Ga Eul. I try to move but before I can do that, he is there and has placed an arm on either side of me. Now I'm trapped between in a corner by two walls and a very sexy Yi Jeong and I'm pretty sure my heartbeat has tripled. Worse of all, I don't mind it as much as I should.

He leans down and I try to turn away, half thinking that he's going in for a kiss. Instead, he blows gently on my neck. I shiver and suppress a small whimper as I feel the goosebumps break out on my skin.

"Now, about that kiss…."

If you leaned down a bit more you would have it, the thought pops into my head before I can stop it. "You can't have any kisses," I tell him as firmly as possible. "The rules of the game say so."

"That's a pity. I've spent a lot of time thinking about us, and some of those thoughts include kisses."

What? Did he really just say that? The idea of him thinking about us kissing, coupled with that wonderfully low soft voice of his in my ear is just about enough to shut down half my brain cells. I resist the urge to ask him what the rest of those thoughts also include. A good girl would be telling him to back off, not encourage him. But when it comes to Yi Jeong, it's always such struggle not to be bad.

"But since I can't do anything about those kisses, I've decided to do something other than just thinking about us. I'd like some of those thoughts to become a reality."

"Sunbae, what do you mean?" I'm pretty sure I didn't blurt out any of my thoughts and it's a little uncanny how he's read my mind. I may not know as much as Yi Jeong but I've read enough romance novels to know that kissing isn't the only thing that happens between a man and a woman. Visions of those pop into my head, only I keep seeing Yi Jeong in place of the hero and that does nothing for the tenuous grasp I have on my self-control.

His smile widens and he leans in a little bit more. It's getting so hard to breathe at the moment. "This is the promise you'll keep Ga Eul yang. Over the course of the next few weeks, you are going to fulfil five of my fantasies."

I hear the words but it takes a few seconds before the significance of it registers. "What? What fantasies? I'm not doing anything…strange with you!" Just because I think about them doesn't mean that I'm ready to enact them. I push against his chest, trying to put some distance between us but it's about as effective as trying to shove a wall.

"Aish, is that all you think about Ga Eul yang?" Yi Jeong says in a reproving tone.

"You—"

"However, if you want to fulfil those kinds of fantasies, I'm more than willing to help you out." And then he winks at me conspiratorially.

Outrage is the primary emotion that rushes to the surface but beneath, there's a teensy bit of excitement caused by his words. I ignore that and focus on my outrage since it helps to simplify the situation. "Help me out? You wish!"

He laughs. "You have no idea my dear little country bumpkin," he murmurs.

When I need it the most, my tongue fails me and I have no witty comeback. Plus, I am a little surprised yet pleased by his endearment, odd as it is. We look at each other and after a few seconds, I look down and clear my throat. I'm afraid that I'm going to fall into him if I don't stop. "You know, I'm quite sure the promise is valid for only one activity, not five. Neither does it cover such a lengthy period of time."

"Oh really? Are there rules about that?"

"We can always go out and ask Ji Hoo sunbae about this," I suggest sweetly.

"Or we could always settle it here by ourselves. You're not leaving until you agree to this."

Darn, he saw through my ruse. "I refuse to do this. I just won't. At the worst you can call me a sore loser."

Something shifts in Yi Jeong's expression but I can't make out what it is in this semi-darkness. When he speaks though, he's completely serious. "What if I told you that if you do this, I'll give you the one thing you want from me?"

"And that would be?" I ask, my curiosity piqued.

"I'll leave you alone. I won't wait for you at work or after school anymore. I won't call or message. I'll give up."

I want to tell him that I need him to do that for me; it's not something I want though. The two can be very different and painfully at odds with each other. It takes a few tries before I bring myself to say those three little words. "It's a deal."

Yi Jeong nods. And then he holds out his hand to me. "Care to shake on it?"

I put my hand in his, and it reminds me of that night at the club, when I gave him my hand and he walked me out. Thanks to him, I could hold my head up high and leave Soo Pyo behind for good. We shake hands and I am about to pull away when Yi Jeong presses his lips against my fingers.

"What are you doing?" I'm too stunned to do anything.

"I've missed you," he says simply, lifting his gaze to mine while his lips wreak havoc on my skin.

"Stop that," I whisper as my insides turn to mush. He ignores me and proceeds to brush soft butterfly kisses all the way up to my wrist. And then he turns my hand over and does the same thing again. This time, I can't stop the small moan that escapes me when I feel his tongue pressing against the centre of my palm. My nerves are on fire. If not for the wall behind me, I would be lying on the floor in a puddle.

He kisses the tips of my fingers gently before taking my hand again, lacing his fingers with mine. "Come on Ga Eul yang, the others will be wondering about what happened to us."

They will be wondering about what happened? I'm still wondering about what just happened even as Yi Jeong escorts me back to my seat. Jun Pyo grins and opens his mouth to make a comment, but a sharp look from Yi Jeong stops him.

"Ga Eul ah, are you alright?"

Forcing myself to smile and nod at her, I try to pay attention to the questions asked. I do want to let her know what happened but I don't think Yi Jeong will make it back in one piece if I do. There's no one else to ask for advice; I'm certainly not telling Woo Bin or Ji Hoo, thanks to whom I am in this mess. I'll just have to keep my goal in mind and trust that Yi Jeong will not demand that I do anything outrageous for him. Like ask me to dress up in strange costumes.

"Ga Eul yang, Woo Bin asked you a question."

Yi Jeong prods me and I realise that everyone is waiting. "Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"If you had to go to a costume party, who would you rather go dressed as: Wonder Woman or Catwoman?"

My face turns red and I can't stop myself from stealing a sideways glance at Yi Jeong who winks at me again. I can tell this is going to be a very long night.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Convinced that Yi Jeong merely sees her as a substitute, Ga Eul vows to give up on him. However, Yi Jeong is not about to let her go without a fight. During a game of Truth or Dare, Ga Eul chooses an alternative option: a promise. To her dismay, she has to agree to fulfil five of Yi Jeong's fantasies.

**Fleur de Fantaisie**

**VI.**

_I don__'__t know where to begin  
I don__'__t know how to get out there to see you  
I don__'__t know where to dig in.  
I don__'__t know how to get in there__to feel you_

_--_Five for Fighting

Outwardly, Yi Jeong had been nothing but relentless charm as he flirted with Ga Eul. Never before had the flirting ever been so one-sided though; she had proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the night. And thanks to Jan Di's steely insistence and Jun Pyo's woeful lack of a backbone, he had been unable to send her home. Instead, that duty had been handed to his best friend with a less than subtly whispered threat from her best friend.

He'd taken it all in his stride. But now the nerves were starting to creep up on him. What if this didn't work out? What if he'd gotten it all wrong? True, Ga Eul had agreed to five of his fantasies but Yi Jeong had another agenda in mind. They had to be fantasies that she wanted as well, that would show her how good it could be between them. Running a hand through his hair, Yi Jeong smiled ruefully. Once she had given him all her heart freely and he had told her to take it back. Now that she had, here he was begging for a second chance. The irony was not lost on him but neither was the fact that he had a second chance now. She hadn't disappeared, she still felt something for him, he could still win her back. He had too. As always, the thought of losing her made his throat close up. It frightened him, but Yi Jeong shoved those feelings down, pretended they weren't there. He had to focus on finding a foothold into her heart, to earning that place in her life.

But first, she had to get here and a glance at the clock confirmed that she was fifteen minutes late. The thought of Chu Ga Eul standing him up was almost incomprehensible; not because it was him, Yi Jeong knew better than that by now, but because she had given him her word and she would never break that. He was contemplating whether he ought to call her when the sound of hurried footsteps on the wooden flooring outside his studio indicated that she had arrived.

When he opened the door, she was reaching for it. Surprised registered on her face, and then she blushed as she dropped her hand and gaze. "So, why are you late?" he asked with mock sternness, ushering her in and helping her out of her coat before she could protest.

"I had to run some errands for my mother after I finished my shift at the porridge shop. Unfortunately, there was an obscenely long line of people at the post office." Even though she had been wearing sturdy black pumps, her calves were aching and rushing over to Yi Jeong's hadn't helped either. Twice she had considered cancelling on him but decided that she couldn't. She had made a promise. It also had a little something to do with the fact that in spite of her vow to give him up, she was glad of the excuse to see him a little while more. She had firmly told herself that she was an idiot more than three times but it had no apparent effect. The saying was wrong. Love didn't make you blind, it made you stupid. And having him stand so close to her was not helping her besotted wits either.

Yi Jeong bit back a grin as Ga Eul tried to subtly scoot away from him the moment she relinquished her coat. Dressed in a sensible long sleeved pale blue blouse and knee length black skirt, she was obviously going for the conservative look. He could have told her that the clothing hardly mattered. When a man wanted a woman, he used his imagination and whatever clothing she wore was hardly an impediment.

"You're going to have to take that off now."

Ga Eul almost dropped the vase she had been examining. "What?"

"Your clothes."

All the blood rushed from and then to her face. If she clutched the vase any tighter, it might shatter. "E-excuse me?" What she really wanted to say was what the hell was he thinking of asking her to do something like that and did he really think she was going to strip for him because what kind of perverted fantasy—

"And you might want to put these on." Pulling open a drawer, he took out a neatly folded pile of clothing with spare house slippers on top. "Since we're going to work on pottery today, I thought you might want to keep your clothes clean. The apron helps but accidents could happen. I'm pretty sure these will fit."

"So Yi Jeong you….Wait a minute. We're working on pottery?" She couldn't believe her ears. Staring at him, she waited for him to say something, that she had misheard him, that she had dreamt the whole thing up. Although she had given up hope on them, she had never stopped hoping that he would one day pick up his art again.

"Yes we are. I've been thinking about what you said. You know, about not giving up. And since you started me down this path, I think it's only right that you be here for my first practice session."

"Sunbae…"

The last thing he wanted was to talk about his willingness to try again. It had been hard enough coming to that decision and he hadn't done it just for her sake. Walking forward, he pushed the clothes and slippers into her hands and prodded her towards the back of the studio. "There's a small room through that entrance; you can change there."

Closing the door behind her, Ga Eul took a deep breath and exhaled. It was quite clear that he didn't want her to make a big deal out it but at that moment, she felt so proud of him. Perhaps better than anyone else, she knew how much he had had to struggle to make that decision. 'Perhaps the same way he had to struggle to decide he wants you.' Before she could stop it, that errant thought had popped into her head, deflating the moment. "Stop it," she ordered herself sternly as she slipped out of her clothes. "He's in love with Eun Jae and you are not pathetic enough to want to be a rebound girl. You know you're not."

In spite of the fact that they were separated by several feet and a wall and a door, he found the thought of her changing tantalising to say the least. "Self control, self control," he murmured as he took off his cufflinks, rolled up his sleeves and removed his tie. There was no need for this jacket too.

He had just finished putting on the apron when Ga Eul emerged. Dressed in a simple red blouse and denim shorts, with her hair pulled into a loose bun, she took his breath away.

"You look nice."

It wasn't the most elaborate of compliments she had ever received from a boy; little Seung Hyun in kindergarten had once written a poem about how she looked like a flower petal in her pink coat and that her eyes were like shiny puddles. But it might have been the most sincere. There was a wistful quality about the way he said it, the look in his eyes, tender and tentative all at once that made her heart skip more than a beat.

"Thank you," she said, trying not to sound awkward although inside she was beginning to panic. Whatever happened, even if she could feel her resolve weakening, she would not change her mind. "So, what are we making today?" she asked as she donned her apron, needing to change the subject.

"Well, if you could have an exhibition, what would you like to display?

"Me? I'm far from even taking part in competitions, let alone having an exhibition of my own." Ga Eul chuckled as she sat on the bench in front of the wheel. There was already a soft lump of clay there. "My first attempts at the Clay House are at best, forgettable."

"Well, we are speaking hypothetically. Besides, my first attempt was a bowl that ended up looking like a very dented plate. My hyung had to help me remake it so that I would avoid a scolding."

She had been squeezing the cool clay in her hands, the act always relaxed her, but his words startled her. "Scolding? But it was your first time."

He gave a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I had spent afternoons watching my father before that. Standards are high in my family and failure is not looked upon kindly."

Her own father hadn't even scolded her when she had failed the same math test twice. Ga Eul found herself fighting the urge to take Yi Jeong in her arms, to comfort him from bad memories. "Well, I can tell you that your standards nowadays are much better."

That cheeky, offhand remark drew laughter from his lips and it made her feel better. "Thank you for your compliment, Miss Chu Ga Eul."

"You're welcome Mr So Yi Jeong. And as for what I would like to exhibit, it would be a teapot set with two cups. My halmoni used to have a set like that. I'd admired it for the longest time and every time we visited, she would make tea for me using that set."

"Let me guess, you broke it?"

Without thinking, she reached over and swatted him. "No, I did not! She moved house and the movers broke it even though she had wrapped it up as securely as possible. We couldn't find another one like that. It had a painting of rabbits playing in long grass on the cups and there was a tiny house beneath tall trees on the teapot."

"If you want to, we could make a set for her." Ga Eul's eyes met his and Yi Jeong wondered if she felt the same wave of emotion that swept through him.

"But I've just started classes...I don't even know how to use this properly." She indicated to the wheel before her.

"You can use the pinch pot method for the tea cups, that's fine," he reassured her. Plucking off a portion of the clay, Yi Jeong placed it in her hands. "What I'm going to make won't be perfect either."

To his surprise, she held onto his hand. "It will be to me," she said quietly.

Of all the moments he had planned for, this was certainly not the one where he told her that he loved her. But the words came close to escaping his lips, resonated in his mind so loudly it was a wonder she couldn't hear him. "Thank you, Ga Eul yang. It might take more than a day for us to finish this though." As it was, they had less than five hours left until he sent her home.

With a bright smile, Ga Eul started rolling the clay between her hands. "That's alright, sunbae. I can handle a few days. We'd better start now."

Most of the work proceeded in silence. But each time he looked up to see her sitting beside him, working on her clay, Yi Jeong knew a peace and satisfaction that he had never felt before, even when his hands had been perfect.

Maybe he could stretch out those few days into a week.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: Convinced that Yi Jeong merely sees her as a substitute, Ga Eul vows to give up on him. However, Yi Jeong is not about to let her go without a fight. During a game of Truth or Dare, Ga Eul chooses an alternative option: a promise. To her dismay, she has to agree to fulfil five of Yi Jeong's fantasies.

**Fleur de Fantaisie**

**VII.**

Ga Eul bit her lips nervously as she watched Yi Jeong. He was the expert but she couldn't help it, she had a lot invested in this as well. "Be careful, sunbae," she murmured and then blushed as his knowing eyes met hers. His breath was warm on her neck and she wondered how she had allowed him to get this close.

"I know what I'm doing Ga Eul yang. I've done it hundreds of times before."

"I thought it would have been thousands."

Yi Jeong chuckled and shifted his grip over her delicate hand. "Are you implying that I'm not as good as my reputation makes me out to be?"

"You know what they say about talk…"

"Ga Eul yang, when I'm done, you're going to be singing my praises."

"Wait, you're not holding it properly…"

"It's perfectly straight and it will go in without a problem."

"Sunbae, not so fast! You can't just shove it in—"

"You have to relax or you'll make it harder. Stop moving around!"

Exasperated, Yi Jeong slid his arm around her waist and hauled her up against him. He could feel every slender curve and resisted burying his nose in her hair so that he could inhale that sweet jasmine fragrance. As expected, she completely froze. While her brain went into overdrive, he seized the moment, and with his fingers firmly over hers, dipped the tea cup into the large container full of glaze. "Now count to three…"

"What?"

He laughed softly as he shifted away ever so slightly. Ga Eul sounded breathless enough. She might faint if she realised what exactly had been pressed against her moments ago; he'd gotten a bit more than he bargained for by holding her that close. Or she would grab one of his ceramics and whack him over the head with it. It could go either way with her. "And now we can take it out. What do we do after this?"

"We…err…flick it." Ga Eul swallowed as Yi Jeong nodded approvingly and raised an eyebrow at her. Twisting her wrist swiftly back and forth, they watched as the excess glaze dripped away and fell back into the container. "And we can put it down now." She felt a stab of disappointment and cursed her treacherous heart for minding as he released her hand and moved away.

"See, dipping really is quite easy. You can do the rest of the set yourself, if you want to."

Yi Jeong stifled a sigh of disappointment as Ga Eul nodded fervently and proceeded to dip the other cup and the pot by herself. He should have shut his big mouth and just guided her through the rest of the set. He watched her for a few seconds before deciding she would be fine by herself. In any case, if the teapot and cup were ruined, he would have another excuse to have her over for another week. Five more days of solitary confinement with Ga Eul next to him, working in absolute peace and quiet. It sounded wonderful.

"Stop staring at me. I won't make mistakes. At least I'll try not to."

"I'm not staring because I think something will go wrong Ga Eul yang." She looked up, startled and when he winked at her, ducked her head down again, her face an adorable shade of pink. Deciding to spare her further discomfort, Yi Jeong settled himself on the work bench. Wetting the previously flattened clay, he started pushing in and down to form the centre of the clay, the wheel humming as it spun away. Throwing clay, moulding it always helped calm him down, helped centre his thoughts. Thinking became an unconscious act, part of the process as he flowed with his hands, with imagination.

Yi Jeong was right; it was possible to fall in love with him while she watched him working. 'Who am I kidding,' Ga Eul thought ruefully as she leaned against the table, careful to keep a good distance away from the teapot set. 'I am already in love with him.' There was still that palpable tug in her chest each time she confessed it but she had gotten used to it already. She had long ago given up fighting it. Would there ever be a day when the thought of him, the sight of him would not move her?

"It's not as easy as before."

His words broke the magic he had been weaving. What does one say to such candour? For a man of such immense talent, who had enjoyed nothing short of superstardom when it came to his art, it must have taken a good measure of humility to make such an admission. 'And trust,' a little voice whispered insistently as she moved to sit next to him on the bench.

"It looks effortless to me. Tell me about how to throw a pot?"

He knew what she was doing and he was grateful for the distraction she offered. Her unspoken support, the way she instinctively came to him touched his heart and it was all he could do not to turn and kiss her on her cheek, on the mouth, to show her how he felt. "You need to ensure your base isn't too thin, about half an inch will be fine. Also, it shouldn't be too narrow either…"

Almost magically, the clay took on form beneath his slender hands, his quick and steady fingers. As he spoke softly and fluidly, she could feel herself slipping under his spell again. There was a subtle spicy scent about him today and unconsciously, she breathed in a little deeper and cast a sideways glance at him. She knew somewhere at the back of her mind that she was playing with fire but as always, when it came to him, self preservation was so hard to hold onto.

For five whole days she had been sneaking away after her shift, mildly terrified that Jan Di would find out where she was spending her afternoons and evenings. She had already prepared arguments in her defence: he was willing to try again, she was just being supportive, she was being a friend. Never mind that any fool who knew her would be able to poke holes in those prevarications in nanoseconds. It was impossible to stand so close to a fire and not be burnt. The question was if she would be able to withstand him. Truth be told, she was taking each day as it came.

"Give it a try." She had been somewhere miles away, a vaguely troubled look slowly shadowing her face and he decided that it was time to bring her back to the moment again, back to him. If Ga Eul thought too much and too hard, he might not succeed. "I'll keep my hands to myself," he added when he noticed her hesitation.

Biting her lower lip, Ga Eul wetted her hands and placed her fingers almost gingerly on the clay, imitating what Yi Jeong had just done. He'd slowed the speed of the wheel, thankfully and she focused on keeping her hand steady, fingers pressing firmly against the interior as the exterior of the clay glided against the forefinger of her left hand.

"Not too bad," Yi Jeong murmured and she felt a burst of pride. She had done this only a few times before and though it was far from anything he could do, it wasn't half bad either. "Now pull it up, higher."

Ga Eul frowned as she tried to follow his instructions. The clay was wobbling slightly, getting away from her. Before she could ask him to take over, he reached out and placed his hands over hers again. "Here, like this. Hold it steady."

In spite of the slightly warm clay that coated her hands up to her wrists, Ga Eul felt goosebumps erupt on her skin when he touched her. The moist clay made everything that much more slippery and his fingers sliding over hers felt too much like a caress. "Okay, I think I've got it," she said, forcing herself to speak as steadily as possible. "Sunbae…"

She took her eyes off the pot and realised her mistake too late. He met her gaze and something so intense crackled in the space between them that if she could have, she would have jumped up and backed away. "We work well together Ga Eul yang," he said simply. "I like it this way."

Her mouth went dry and she might have stopped breathing. Colours seemed more vivid even though he filled her vision. "I can't do this," she whispered and pulled her hands away. The clay warped, but Yi Jeong caught her by the wrists, his jaw set and his eyes so darkly intense that she averted her gaze.

"Yes you can. You promised me. Otherwise, there's no way I'm letting you go." Inside, his heart was pounding so hard that it filled his ears. For a few tense seconds, they remained that way, and Yi Jeong thought that his attempt to hold on to this one elusive girl was surely karma for all the hearts he had broken with his callousness. Then she relented, stopped trying to escape and he felt her hands go limp and pliant in his.

"You're not going to run away?"

She nodded and he released her. Awkwardness descended as they sat there, side by side, neither quite knowing what to do. Picking up a damp hand towel, he passed it to her, took another and started to wipe his hands clean. "I'm sorry if I pushed too hard." The words came out in a rush; he forced them out before he could take them back.

She didn't say anything, just kept rubbing out the clay from her skin. "It's okay." Her words, when she finally replied, sounded strange, almost inadequate for whatever had happened. "So, how long will it take the glaze to dry?"

"It'll take a few hours more." He was just grateful to move on. Lesson learnt, Yi Jeong told himself silently. He had to reel her in gently else she would run. "If you want to, you can try throwing the clay again. And this time, I will keep my hands to myself, I swear on that five hundred-year-old vase Jun Pyo gave me."

In spite of herself, Ga Eul felt her mouth drop open. "He gave you that for a birthday present?"

Yi Jeong grinned as the memory of that day came flooding back. "No, he's generous but not that generous. It was in return for something much bigger than my birthday."

"And that was?" she prodded impatiently when he failed to elaborate further.

"I had to bring you on that trip to New Caledonia somehow so that he could bring Jan Di as well."

She gasped in outrage. "You deceived me in return for some ancient pot?"

"Vase, Ga Eul yang, and it's a very valuable—Ouch!" Yi Jeong ducked as she tried to hit him with the towel again. "Temper temper Ga Eul yang." And laughing, ducked again as she threw it at him.

"That'll teach you to trade me in for some pot," she emphasised the last word, wrinkling her nose at him. "So, where is this paragon of ceramics that caused you to go to the shop and drag me out with you?"

"It's in the museum actually. Would you like to go and see it?"

It wasn't a date. As long as she kept that in mind. And maybe some time outside, in public, would do them good and help bury any remaining awkwardness. "Alright, let's go. If it isn't as beautiful as I expect it to be, we can come back here and I'll try throwing the clay, at you this time."

"Anything to help you improve your aim, my dear."

"Why you—!"


End file.
